


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Delenn has been having strange dreams





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eye_of_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/gifts).



1.

Delenn had been having disturbing dreams of late. 

She dreamed of aliens. They were soft and pale, but seemed to be rather intelligent. She seemed to be friends with many of these unknown aliens in her dreams. 

After several weeks, she decided to tell Dukhat about the dreams. He listened attentively to her describe the aliens and her ‘friendship’ with them. 

“What can this mean?” She asked.

“Perhaps they are people you will someday meet and befriend.” He held up his hand, smiling fondly at his young aide. “And sometimes a dream is just simply a dream, my dear Delenn.”

2\. 

Delenn’s dreams persisted. She considered the aliens in her dreams her imaginary friends. She found herself thinking of them during her waking hours. She wondered if there really were people out among the stars who looked like her dream aliens. 

She wanted to talk to Dukhat about them again. He had great knowledge of aliens throughout the galaxy. 

He usually listened attentively to her, but this time, he seemed distracted. Perhaps it was the talk of the Shadows. Dukhat was planning a mission to Z’ah’dum to see what the Shadows were doing. He had no time for her dream nonsense. 

3\. 

Humans had attacked their ship and killed Dukhat!! 

They must pay, all of them! She wanted the entire race wiped out, down to the last man, woman and child! The warriors agreed with her and they waged war on the humans. The humans were puny and easily beaten. 

Delenn asked that one be brought aboard. She was certain they were hideous creatures to have killed someone as fine as Dukhat. They were near earth and the war would soon be over and the humans destroyed. 

Then she saw him: Jeffrey Sinclair. He was one of the aliens in her dreams! 

4\. 

Many years later, when she was an old woman, she thought of those dreams for the first time since the day she saw Sinclair. She had been amazed to find out that this Sinclair had the soul of Valen. She was even more amazed at what a good friend he came to be. 

To this day, very few people knew that Jeffrey Sinclair became Valen to begin and complete a circle started a thousand years before. 

And the person in her dreams? That one she met, too. His name was John Sheridan and he was the love of her life.


End file.
